


Numb Spider Limbs

by Rebldomakr



Series: met at a party [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mike is lowkey in love with how much of a douche Billy is, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: What could've been a one-time thing becomes an actual thing.





	Numb Spider Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed.  
> dedicated to the tumblr who wanted to get me deleted.

Mike grips the bed sheets and wishes he could feel something, _anything_ , but he’s been fucked so goddamn numb all he can rely on is his sense of sight, hearing, and smell. The sight’s all Billy, but the smell is the rotting odor of sex (sweat, shame, sin) and the noises are mostly Billy (and him, he can ignore himself though), but there’s also the dirty squelch with every thrust, the aching, squeaking whines from his mattress, and the echo of headboard slamming into the wall because the frame was rickety and vintage at best.

The noise that escapes Billy’s mouth when he orgasms should be made illegal. It makes Mike’s oversensitive body flare like he wasn’t still trying to recover to at least gain a sense of rawness and soreness, like it wasn’t in this over-fucked and over-used loose-nerve state. Mike wishes he could feel the semen filling him, even though he knows it’s dirty, but condoms felt too wrong to him and Billy liked watching him leak anyways.  Mike came thrice, the first wet and the second with a few drips and the third completely, wrenchingly, drought-causing dry.

“Fuck,” Billy pants, waiting to pull himself out because he likes keeping his dick warm as he levels back low. Mike wishes he could sleep with Billy’s dick in him, but Billy told him that the cum would dry and it’d be too painful for him to pull out if he was in for too long. Out of the two of them, Billy was far more experienced so Mike took his word as truth.

A drop of Billy’s sweat lands on Mike’s chest, less than an inch shy of a to-be-purple-tomorrow bite around his left nipple. Billy leans down and wetly kisses the side of Mike’s mouth. The kiss feels cheeky and affectionate at once. Mike moves his head and silently waits for a proper kiss, which Billy delivers.

Billy’s tongue is in Mike’s mouth when he moves to pull out his dick. Mike can’t feel-feel, he lets out a whine anyways. The kiss is lost when Billy lets himself fall to the side, enough force coming from his weight that the mattress bounces. Mike reaches out for him. Billy tugs Mike over, forcing him to slide onto him. Mike lays his head between Billy’s chest and his neck.

“My ass is going to hurt.” Mike mutters. Billy giggle-chuckles and tugs at Mike’s hair.

* * *

 Billy Hargrove is an asshole. He almost ran the Party off of the road once on Halloween and another time two weeks after New Years’. He attacked Lucas because he’s definitely a racist piece of shit. He beat Steve’s face in and, fine, Mike doesn’t hate Steve anymore even though he’s still a jock. Billy is also a jock and a bully that put Troy to shame in his ability for cruelty. He was manipulative, he fucked Mike’s mom, and he dumped red paint on Nancy on Valentine’s Day. 

In his defense, he dumped the paint on Nancy because he was trying to be nice to Steve. Billy thought Steve would appreciate the joke in his name. Steve did not.

There was a lot more stuff Billy’s done, too. He hazed the entire freshman student body with balloons filled with lube. Somehow, he was never caught. Rumor said he fucked the office secretary and she got rid of any evidence. It’s more likely that Billy’s just naturally skilled as a criminal. He bought Max a new skateboard only to snatch it in the middle of the hall to break over someone’s head. He ripped off Nancy’s, and about five our girls, shirts off on Halloween with a group of fellow seniors. He spent a month, altogether, in detention for those last two.

Mike lost his virginity to Billy at a party that he only went to because Dustin needed backup, but he wasn’t needed anyways. He’d been left alone in the corner, then when he escaped to the basement he became a victim of Billy Fucking Hargrove. Victim is probably the wrong word, but Billy did get Mike high before fucking him. No one can give consent while under the influence. Nancy taught Mike that. So, Billy was technically a rapist.

When Mike told Billy that two weeks post-party, when Billy was trying to get into his pants again, Billy just laughed. “Not rape if the supposed victim enjoys it.” He said.

Billy did get into Mike’s pants again. Multiple times, actually. Mike’s rather ashamed of himself about it. You'd think all that asshole things Billy's done would keep him from wanting to bone Hargrove. Still, he does anyways. He hides it carefully and hopes every time that El isn’t watching. Whenever they talk, she doesn’t seem to know. Which is good. He doesn’t know how to explain it to her. It feels deeply like betrayal. It also feels really, really good. It balances out and the pros outweigh the cons. Mike figures he’ll put an end to it eventually. He will try not to let himself feel like a cheater (like his mom) until then.

Around Christmas, when Mike could’ve been doing volunteer work at his old middle school for the Snow Ball, he was invited over to Billy’s.

Neil and Susan Hargrove had left early with Max for a winter vacation to California. Billy was supposed to go, before he was arrested for busting someone’s windshield with an unregistered shotgun. Mike doesn’t know how Billy got away without being charged, it had something to do with the judge being on friendly terms with Neil and Hopper kind of hating the windshield’s owner’s guts. Small towns. Whatever. It meant Mike got to have sex in a bed, not a couch or against a wall or over Billy’s car in the fucking woods.

That’s where Mike finds himself now, entire body throbbing after a short nap. Billy’s already taken a shower and Mike wants to wait until he’s home. He doesn’t want to smell like any of the soap in the Hargrove shower, it’s too likely someone might recognize it. Him coming over to the Hargrove residence was risky enough. He didn’t even have a good cover story, he had to hope people didn’t ask any questions or even think too hard.

“Get dressed.” Billy says, pulling on a shirt. “You should be home before your sister.”

“You just want to try to see my mom’s boobs.” Mike grabs his shirt from the ground and tugs it on.

Billy laughs. “Baby, I got all the tits I need from my underage girl.” He gets close, ignoring Mike’s complaining noise and inching away to emphasize what he said by pinching Mike’s nipple.

Mike whimper-whined. Billy snatches his underwear from the end of the bed and jams it into Mike’s face.

“Come on, slut.” Billy says, laughing.

“Don’t call me that!” Mike huffs.

**Author's Note:**

> writing a sequel to this! so don't worry, this little 'verse is gonna be continued. with summer coming I'll have loads more time to write. I'll also be working on a will fic where he gets fucked by an upside down demon thing. y'all will see lmao
> 
> p.s. my Instagram is walepurgeis if you wanna hmu  
> p.s.s. someone tried getting my fics removed lmao because they think billy/will fics are bad. wait until they see the shit imma write this summer lmao


End file.
